It's All Alright
by bechloehuh
Summary: When Chloe said "I'll always be right here beside you", she meant every word of it. (One shot)


**Beca, with both hands on the wheel, was driving steadily through the empty street, peering through the soaked window screen. She found it difficult to see, with the darkness mixed with the heavy spell of rain, but her headlights and window wipers helped guide her up the road. She saw movement in the corner of her eye and saw that it was Jesse's hand turning the music channel on. After a while of fiddling with the channels and grunting whenever a bad song came on, he finally found a channel playing a decent song.**

**"Beca I love this song!" He shouted enthusiastically as he turned the radio up.**

**"Jesse turn it d-"**

**"On a night when bad dreams become a screamer!" He sang, "When they're messin' with the dreamer, I can laugh it in the face!"**

**Beca looked at him with a bemused look but then cracked a smile as he put all his effort into the song.**

**"Twist and shout, my way out, and wrap yourself around me! 'Cause I ain't the way that you found me"**

**Beca decided to join in, "I'll never be the same!" She looks over at Jesse as they both sing the lyrics, "'Cause you! You make my dreams come true!"**

**"God, this song has got to be the best song I've ever heard, and I've heard a LOT of songs in my time!"**

**Beca looked back at Jesse and smirked, "In your time? What are you, like, 70 years old now?"**

**"Excuse you!" He smiled, "I'll have you know that I've had my fair share of songs dished out to me in the past, some good and some bad.. But this song is just beyond epic! I mean its equally beautiful and.."**

**Beca zoned out but she couldn't help but smile as Jesse rambled on about the songs he loved. She looked over at Jesse who was looking out of the passenger window. She looked back at the road and her eyes squinted as she tried to make out what was crouching on the road in front of her.**

**"SHIT!" She yelled, turning the steering wheel to the right in one quick motion, making her body crash against the window. She felt the car spin a full 360 and she could hear the tyres screeching on the wet ground as it slid to the other side of the road.**

**"Beca!"**

**The sound horns beeping and glass shattering echoed around her as she tried to take in what was happening. A loud crash erupted from the other side of the car and she felt the back of her head crash against the seat as the air bag pushed into her face, almost suffocating her. She cried out in pain and her breathing was heavy as her eyes shot about in every direction trying to comprehend what was going on.**

**She couldn't move, her whole body was numb. When she tried to turn her head to the side, she was met with a sharp shooting pain in the back of her head as if someone had dug a knife into her skull. As the pain got worse she felt burning tears run down her face onto the cuts on her cheek.**

**Her breathing evened out into short breaths and her eyes felt droopy and tired, soon they were too heavy to keep open. She fluttered them shut but the pain in the back of her head made it impossible for her to relax. She saw bright lights. Flashing ones. Blue. Red. All she could see were blue and red blinding lights shining through her bruised eyelids. She felt a searing pain in her left shoulder but she couldn't bring her right arm up to try and stop it. She was covered in blood and dirt and the scent of petrol fumes and burning crept through her nostrils.**

**"We got a girl and a boy here!" Someone yelled and Beca thought that they had almost deafened her. "The girl is brunette, goes by the name of Beca Mitchell! The boy is also brunette but unidentified!"**

**Unidentified? What the hell does that mean?! Beca thought to herself as she heard panicked voices around her.**

**She tried bringing her head up to see what was going on around her but she stopped when she felt a hand on her face, it stroked from her jaw up to her temple. "Beca, we need you to keep your head down, okay? You're safe now"**

**The name "Jesse" was all that could escape from Beca's lips, other than small stifling noises, as she moved her head from side to side and fluttered her eyes shut.**

**"The girl looks about 17 years old! And the boy looks.. I'd say, 20 years old!"**

**The voice sounded more and more panicked when he said, "We have to get these two to surgery right away, we don't have much time!"**

**Beca felt the paramedics, she guessed, lift her painfully out of the car onto a stretcher. One of them then put an oxygen mask over her face, "Everything is going to be alright, Beca. Just stay with us, okay?"**

**Beca groaned in pain as she moved her head to the side and opened her eyes. She saw a familiar face about 5 feet away, looking straight into her eyes. Her heart dropped when she saw how hurt he was. "Jesse.." she breathed, "I'm.. Sorry"**

**She saw how hurt Jesse looked and tears poured from her eyes at the sight. He looked unfamiliar and so much more different to his happy cheery self. She heard a faint whisper, "Wake up, Beca"**

"Beca wake up! Beca please!" A female voice burst through her eardrums bringing her back to reality, "Wake up god damn it!"

She felt a soft hand slapping her face and her eyes shot open. Drawing ragged breaths and looking around frantically, she noticed the redhead sitting in front of her with tear stained cheeks. "What the- CHLOE!" She immediately wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and squeezed her tight. She then noticed she was on the couch of Chloe's 2 bedroom apartment and a wave of safety swept over her as Chloe pulled her even closer and kissed the top of her head.

"You scared the shit out of me Bec!" Chloe breathed, "Never do that to me again!"

"What.. What happened?" Beca looked up into Chloe's beautiful eyes, tears filled her own as she remembered her nightmare. "I'm scared Chlo" the brunette sobbed into the crook of her neck.

"We were watching a movie and you fell asleep and had a bad dream. Its okay baby, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She whispered sweet nothings into the brunette's ear as she stroked her hair and hugged her. Beca nodded and hugged Chloe tighter, like it was the last time she was ever going to hold her.

After a few minutes of silence, the two of them calmed down. Chloe tilted her head slightly so she could look at the brunette's eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked reassuringly, tucking a few strands of Beca's hair behind her ear.

Beca nodded and wiped her own tears from her cheeks as she pulled away from Chloe. They both sat next to each other on the sofa, looking into each other's eyes. "A few years ago.. I was in a car accident with my best friend, Jesse. Now and again I have these, stupid nightmares. They're so awful, Chlo. Its always the same every time" the paused for a moment, a tear fell down her cheek and Chloe wiped it away. "It starts off with us two walking to the car.. We were on our way to Starbucks after a late shift at the radio station. It was late and- And I was tired so Jesse said he'd drive. After a few espresso shots, I wasn't tired anymore, so I decided to drive back."

Chloe nodded and stroked the smaller girls hair to reassure her she was by her side as she talked her through the tragic story.

"'You make my dreams' by Hall and Oats came on the radio and Jesse turned it up really loud, so we were.. We were singing along to it. I looked over at Jesse for a split second while we were singing, and I.. I didn't see it at first because of the rain and because it was dark" Beca buried her face into her hands and cried as she remembered the trauma she put herself and her best friend through.

"Didn't see what, Bec?" Chloe asked, moving closer to the small girl and rubbing her back.

Beca's eyes were streaming with tears as she started to get panicky and out of breath, "The dog, Chlo. There was a dog in the road and I.. I looked ahead and I- I saw it.. And- And I swerved because I thought I was gonna hit it. But the roads were slippy from the rain and.. I crashed straight into a street lamp. J- Jesse's side of the car got crushed against the lamp and he.. He died Chlo." Her eyes were swelled with tears and Chloe swore she had never seen the brunette looking so vulnerable. "I killed my best friend because there was a fucking dog in the middle of the road! He's dead because of m- me!" She moved forwards and sobbed into Chloe's neck and squeezed the pillow as if it was a punch bag.

"Hey. Hey its okay" Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her even closer (if it was even remotely possible), "its not your fault at all. Shhh"

"It is my fault Chlo" Beca cried into the redhead's chest.

"Beca, I'm here for you, okay? You know that.. You're my best friend and I love you. I want to keep you safe and I wish I could take away what happened, I really do" the redhead sighed and wiped a single year away from her eye, "But Beca, the only thing I can do is tell you that if Jesse was here right now, I'm sure he'd be telling you not to cry over something that happened in the past. I don't personally know Jesse but I'm sure he was a great person to be around."

Beca nodded.

"And, I'm telling you.. I know I'm not Jesse, but I'm always gonna here for you, whether it's four in the morning and all you need is a cuddle, I'll be right here beside you Beca"

"Thank you Chlo" Beca mumbled into the redhead's neck and then looked up at her as they held each other. Beca looked blissfully into Chloe's eyes, which were glossy after that big heartfelt speech. She looked down at the redhead's pink lips and painfully slowly inched her way closer to Chloe who was sat still like a statue, afraid to move in case she scared Beca away. The brunette closed her eyes ghosted her lips over Chloe's. She hesitated, leaving her lips lingering there before she closed the gap between them. Chloe didn't kiss her back, but she didn't pull away either. It wasn't until Beca slid her hands to the back of Chloe's neck when she started kissing her back.

Beca climbed onto her best friends lap and Chloe rested her hands on the smaller girls waist. "What are we-"

"Shh, don't talk" the brunette whispered into Chloe's mouth, deepening the kiss.

"Bec-"

Beca suddenly realised what she was doing and quickly shot up, trying to take in what had just happened. "I.." She stood there looking down at the worn out redhead who looked just as confused as she was. Then, more tears glossed the brunette's eyes and she ran her fingers through her hair. "Shit, I'm so sorry Chloe!"

"No Bec, don't apologise! Seriously, its fine!" Chloe stood up and cupped Beca's cheek in her hands, "you're just scared and emotional right now, okay?"

Beca nodded sadly and looked down at the floor, "I.. You probably hate me now don't you?"

Chloe laughed, "Are you crazy?! What did I say when we first became friends?"

"Was that uh, before or after you burst into my shower?" The brunette gave a little smile which made Chloe smirk.

"After, you goofball." She said, "at hood night. I told you that we were gonna be really fast friends, and now look at us! You're living your dream, just like you always wanted. And I'm studying at the best med school in America! Becs, you've supported me through everything and I've supported you too. All the way through your hotshot DJ career." She gave a reassuring smile and lightly pushed her shoulder.

"I never miss a gig, I'm always making sure your on time to your interviews and photo shoots, I always let you stay over at my place, its practically your second home! I also always make you breakfast and coffee when you sleep over as well. Which, has nothing to do with your career, but I thought I'd throw that in there just so you know how much to appreciate me" the redhead winked and Beca smiled. "We've been there for each other through everything.. Literally everything! Have we even gone a day without even talking to each other?" She asked, letting out a soft laugh.

"There was that one time I had to go to New York, and you had to stay home because your mom was ill.. We didn't see each other for four days"

"Worst four days of my life" she smiled, "You're my best friend and I'm not going to let one kiss ruin that, okay?"

Beca smiled at Chloe and looked deep into her light blue orbs. She saw a twinkle in her eye so she moved in closer, "You're a great kisser, Chlo" Beca grinned. Chloe laughed and pushed Beca's shoulder slightly. "I'm serious!" The brunette smiled but then looked at the redhead with a hint of lust in her eyes and moved even closer until she was centimetres away from Chloe's lips. She put her hands on the redhead's waist and started playing with the hem of her shirt. "I really want to kiss you again" She looked from Chloe's lips to her eyes, then back to her lips again.

Chloe closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, she hesitated before saying "Okaaaay trouble" while putting her hands over Beca's wrists. "I'm going to bed." The redhead let go of Beca's hand and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning"

They both parted ways, Chloe walking to her bedroom and Beca walking to the spare room of Chloe's apartment. Chloe turned around to face the brunette. "Try not to have any more bad dreams, okay?"

Beca stood at the spare bedroom door looking back at Chloe, "Mhmm" she mumbled.

Chloe saw Beca's mood change and noticed the sadness in her eyes, "Hey, are you gonna be okay?"

"I uh.. Can you- Can you stay with me tonight? I mean.. I'm just, scared. And.."

Chloe smiled at Beca's stuttering and walked over to her, "And.."

"Can you uh, hold me for a while?"

"Of course I will" Chloe whispered as she held Beca's hand and walked her to the bed. Chloe laid down and Beca wasn't far behind. The brunette rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and draped her arm across the redhead's mid section.

"Chlo?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh" Beca hesitated, "Can you sing to me?"

Chloe smiled to herself. Sure, Beca acted all badass and sarcastic most of the time, but under all that dry humour and those witty comments, she resembled a little child, and Chloe loved this Beca. The small, sweet one that doesn't reply with sarcastic remarks whenever things get awkward.

Beca smiled when she heard Chloe singing a familiar tune.

_**"It's all alright,**_

_**I guess it's all alright,**_

_**I got nothing left inside of my chest,**_

_**But it's all alright.**_

_**And I got the call soon as the day hit night,**_

_**As soon as the headlights lit up the Westside,**_

_**I stopped the car and came outside,**_

_**Cause I know that tone,**_

_**I remember the first time,**_

_**We wished upon parallel lines,**_

_**Waiting for a friend to call,**_

_**And say they're still alive"**_

Beca joined in on the next line and she smiled at how much she related to the song. How much her and Chloe related to the song.

_**"I've given everyone I know,**_

_**A good reason to go,**_

_**I was surprised you stuck around,**_

_**Long enough to figure out"**_

_**Chloe finished the song while she looked down at Beca and stroked her hair.**_

_**"That it's all alright,**_

_**I guess it's all alright,**_

_**I got nothing left inside of my chest,**_

_**But it's all alright."**_

The two looked at each other for a while smiling like the day they did in the shower when they sang 'Titanium'. Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek then the small brunette rested her head in the crook of Chloe's neck. "Thank you" Beca whispered.

"I told you I'll always be right here beside you"

**yeah, i don't even know what I just wrote. (Don't hate me please) the song I used was FUN-All alright**


End file.
